Armadillomon
Armadillomon and his partner''' Cody Hida''' (Iori in the Japanese version), are deuteragonists in the anime Digimon Adventure 02, alongside Hawkmon and her partner. Background Armadillomon is an ancient Digimon that was sealed by Aluzongmon in order to allow future generations to fight off an incoming crisis. The seal was broken when Cody Hida found the Digi-Egg of Knowledge during the Digimon Emperor's invasion of the Digital World. Armadillomon served as Cody's companion during the multiple battles against the forces of evil that tainted the Digital World. Powers & Abilities *'Diamond Shell:' Armadillomon curls up into a ball and charges towards the enemy. *'Diamond Slamming:' Armadillomon extends his claws and performs a slashing attack. Equipment *'D-3 and D-Terminal:' A new model of the Digivice that comes with a terminal. This Digivice allows Armadillomon to Digivolve into different forms, and thanks to the D-Terminals, he can make use of the the Digi-Eggs to use Armor Digivolution. The D-Terminal can also be used to send messages to other users. *'Digi-Egg of Knowledge:' This Digi-Egg allows Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve into Digmon. *'Digi-Egg of Reliability:' This Digi-Egg allows Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve into Submarimon. Alternate Forms Digmon Armadillomon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. It grants him a more insect-like appearence, as well as the ability to drill through hard structures. *'Flight:' Digmon has insect-like wings that it can use to fly. *'Gold Rush:' Digmon fires his drills like rockets. *'Rock Cracking:' Digmon creates a fissure by ramming his drills into the ground. Submarimon Armadillomon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Reliability. It turns him into a submarine-like creature with the ability to carry Cody. *'Oxygen Torpedo:' Submarimon fires pressurized bursts of oxygen from his front compartment. *'Submarine Attack:' Submarimon assumes a distance while underwater, then instantly accelerates and performs a ramming attack while spinning the drill on its snout. *'Aqua Vulcan:' Submarimon fires water beams. Ankylomon Armadillomon's natural Digivolution. It grants him a pretty big strength and size boost, making it a force to be reckoned with. *'Megaton Press:' Ankylomon leaps high into the sky despite its appearance, then crushes the opponent under its large build. *'Tail Hammer:' Ankylomon beats the opponent using the tip of its tail. Feats Strength *Plowed through a solid wall. *(Digmon) Was able to shatter a fraction of a cliff. *(Digmon) Was able to create a rift large enough to sink multiple Tyrannomon. *(Digmon) Was able to destroy a huge tower. *(Digmon) Held off a Shellmon. *(Digmon) Created a huge crater on the ground. *(Digmon) Subdued ShogunGekomon, who tanked simultaneous attacks from Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. *(Submarimon) Pierced through walls so hard that not even MegaSeadramon could break through. Speed *(Digmon) Reacted to Shellmon's Aqua Blaster. *(Submarimon) Dodged MegaSeadramon's lightning underwater. Durability *(Digmon) Tanked Shellmon's Aqua Blaster, which can cut through boulders. *(Digmon) Survived attacks from SkullGreymon. *(Digmon) Survived attacks from MetalGreymon, who can casually wreck mountains. *(Digmon) Survived an attack with a power of 10 million volts. *(Ankylomon) Tanked attacks with a power of 10 million volts. *(Ankylomon) Survived attacks from Okuwamon, who can slice through diamonds. *(Ankylomon) Took attacks from Knightmon's sword. Skill *Achieved DNA Digivolution alongside Angemon. Weaknesses *If any of Armadillomon's evolutions take a lot of damage, he will revert to his base form. *Submarimon is flat out useless outside of the water. Fun Facts *In the Japanese version of the anime, Armadillomon and his evolutions speak with Nagoya's dialect, and in the English dub, he speaks with a southern USA accent. Category:Characters Category:Digital Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Namco Category:Digimon Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Claw Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles